Hermiona i rozbuchane hormony
by Mungojerrie
Summary: Romans Hermiony i Syriusza, egzaltowany jak kurza stopa.


Tego roku lato było wyjątkowo upalne. Zarówno mieszkańcy, jak i goście domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 mieli wrażenie, że wszystko dookoła roztapia się jak wosk. Cały dom pogrążony był w ciszy, niesamowity upał wyciskał ze wszystkich resztki energii. Nawet ogromna ilość zaklęć chłodzących rzucanych przez panią Weasley nie przynosiła ulgi.

Hermiona siedziała w fotelu sypialni, którą dzieliła z Ginny i czytała biografię 'Życie Merlina', a wachlarz, potraktowany przez nią zaklęciem ochłody dostarczał jej delikatnych powiewów powietrza. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi sypialni i po głośnym 'proszę' Hermiony, wszedł do środka. Był to Syriusz i trzymał w dłoniach dwie szklanki z jakimś napojem.

O, witaj Syriuszu! – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, odkładając książkę na stolik obok

fotela.

Molly poprosiła, żebym ci przekazał, że będzie potrzebowała twojej pomocy przy

kolacji, a ja pomyślałem, że przyda ci się coś zimnego do picia.

Och, dziękuję, to miłe, że o mnie pomyślałeś. Właśnie chciałam zejść na dół po wodę.

– powiedziała, biorąc szklankę z ręki Syriusza. – Cieszę się, że przyjechałam tu, zamiast wybrać się z rodzicami do Hiszpanii. Tam pewnie nauczyłabym się sporo ciekawych rzeczy, ale tutaj jest o wiele ciekawiej, codziennie przychodzi ktoś z Zakonu i... w ogóle. – urwała, rumieniąc się. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Syriusz nie mógł się dowiedzieć, jaki był prawdziwy powód jej przyjazdu. Odkąd w zeszłym roku ledwie uszedł z życiem, zabijając w ministerstwie Bellatrix Lestrange, uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest dla niej wyłącznie ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego. Cały rok starała się nie myśleć o nim, nie przyjechała na Grimmauld Place na Boże Narodzenie właśnie z tego powodu, choć Harry i Ron bardzo ją do tego namawiali. Oczywiście żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia o jej zafascynowaniu Syriuszem i uczuciami, których nie potrafiła nazwać, a które łączyły się z jego osobą. Teraz sytuacja wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Okłamała swoich rodziców, że jeżeli pojedzie z nimi do Hiszpanii, wszyscy troje znajdą się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Voldemort rósł w siłę, a śmierciożercy wiedzieli, że jest po stronie Harry'ego i że walczyła wraz z Zakonem przeciwko nim w Departamencie Tajemnic. Oczywiście bez problemu Zakon mógł zapewnić ochronę jej i rodzicom, ale wolała przemilczeć tę sprawę. Powiedziała, że bez niej będą bezpieczni, a i ona będzie bezpieczna na Grimmauld Place. Członkom Zakonu wyjaśniła, że nie miała ochoty odwiedzić Hiszpanii. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, że przyjechała tu ze względu na Syriusza. Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, że to szaleństwo, że Syriusz jest od niej starszy o dwadzieścia lat i mógłby być jej ojcem, ale pomimo całej tej świadomości nie mogła pozbyć się myśli o nim i pragnieniu przebywania blisko niego. I teraz siedział, tu, obok niej i przyglądał się jej z uwagą.

Tak... ja też cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Harry'emu na pewno jest łatwiej mając Ciebie i

Rona przy sobie... Nie wiem, jak wyglądają jego plany w związku z Voldemortem, domyślam się tylko, że ma zamiar wrócić do szkoły. Wiesz coś na ten temat?

Nie, jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, ale też myślę, że wróci do Hogwartu na ostatni

rok. Wszystko się okaże niedługo... tak myślę.

Musimy czekać. – odpowiedział Syriusz i wstał z łóżka Hermiony. – Ja już pójdę,

pogadam z Ronem i Harrym, może dowiem się czegoś.

Ja w takim razie pomogę pani Weasley w kolacji, bo już pewnie chciałaby zacząć. –

Hermiona wyszła z sypialni wraz z Syriuszem i każde z nich skierowało się w swoją stronę. Pani Weasley, jak się okazało, już była w kuchni razem z Ginny i szykowały talerze i sztućce na wieczorną ucztę.

Hermiono, proszę, weź te naczynia i ustaw je na stole, dzisiaj nakrywamy dla

trzynastu osób. – poprosiła pani Weasley i zajęła się rzucaniem czarów na ziemniaki, które zaczęły się same kroić. Hermiona rozkładała powoli naczynia i myślała o Syriuszu, jego ciemnych, łagodnych, ale mających znamiona dzikości oczach, o jego głębokim głosie, którego mogłaby słuchać godzinami. Nawet nie zauważyła, że jeden talerz wypadł jej z ręki i roztrzaskał się na kamiennej posadzce.

Hermiono, co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytała z troską pani Weasley. – Jesteś pewnie

zmęczona tym upałem, ja to zro...

Nie, nie. – przerwała jej Hermiona błyskawicznie, wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę. –

Poradzę sobie... _Reparo_. – powiedziała i talerz znów był w jednym kawałku. Skończyła rozkładać wszystkie talerze i wykonała kolejne polecenia pani Weasley. W międzyczasie w kuchni pojawił się Ron, jak zwykle głodny, a za nim Harry i rozsiedli się na krzesłach przy stole. Nie było z nimi Syriusza, więc Hermiona pomyślała, że musiał zacząć się czymś na górze. Wyciągała właśnie kubki z szafki i czuła na sobie wzrok Rona, który przy każdej okazji wpatrywał się w nią robiąc maślane oczy. Wiedziała, że coś do niej czuje i trochę ją to drażniło, a już na pewno przeszkadzało w obecnej sytuacji, gdy wolałaby przebywać blisko Syriusza. Od tygodnia, czyli odkąd pojawiła się na Grimmauld Place, Ron ciągle za nią łaził, wynajdywał najróżniejsze preteksty, żeby tylko usiąść obok niej, lub z nią porozmawiać. Oczywiście, był jej przyjacielem, więc i tak ciągle ze sobą rozmawiali, ale teraz nie były to zwykłe rozmowy. O zgrozo, Ron zaczął mówić o UCZUCIACH. Przytulał ją częściej niż zwykle i stał się do bólu sentymentalny. Harry mijał ich tylko, zajęty Ginny i chyba nie podobało mu się, że Hermiona tak brutalnie odrzuca Rona. Faktycznie, je oschłe przeganianie było zastanawiające. Harry musiał powiedzieć coś swojemu przyjacielowi, bowiem przez ostatnie dwa dni Ron ograniczył się wyłącznie do gapienia się na Hermionę. Ona jednak uznała, że lepsze to, niż bezsensowne przytulanki i zachowywała się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zachowanie przyjaciela było jej zdecydowanie nie na rękę.

Kuchnia pełna była szczękania sztućców i wybuchów śmiechu. Fred i George prezentowali panu Weasleyowi swój najnowszy wynalazek, czego skutkiem było kilkadziesiąt srebrzystych gwiazdek fruwających pod sufitem. Hermiona przysłuchiwała się tym rozmowom, starając się nie zerkać ostentacyjnie na Syriusza, który zajęty był rozmową z Lupinem. Ginny chichotała, zapewne z dowcipu opowiedzianego przez Harry'ego, a Tonks zamiast jeść, wypróbowywała na swojej głowie coraz to nowe fryzury, zerkając przy tym na lustro wiszące za plecami Moody'ego. Wszystko było zupełnie jak zwykle. W momentach takich jak ten, można było zapomnieć o tym, że gdzieś tam, niedaleko, Voldemort wzmacnia swe siły. Wspólne kolacje były jedyną możliwością, by choć na chwilę oddać się beztroskiej zabawie. Mijały kolejne minuty przyjemnego posiłku, a Hermiona w pewnym momencie przyłapała się na tym, że jej wysiłki, by utrzymać wzrok z daleka od Syriusza, poszły na marne. Patrzyła na niego rozmarzona, ale na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył. Pomyślała sobie, że musi być bardziej ostrożna i wdała się w dyskusję z Tonks, która jak zwykle miała wiele do powiedzenia.

Powiem ci, że naprawdę mam nadzieję, że po ślubie Remus będzie trochę mniej

zestresowany... Ciągle przypomina mi o tym, że jest wilkołakiem, że może być dla mnie niebezpieczny, ale chyba nie rozumie, jak wiele dla mnie znaczy sam fakt, że jest przy mnie.

Tonks, on naprawdę się boi, że może ci niechcący zrobić krzywdę – szeptała

Hermiona nachylając się w stronę Tonks. – Ale jeżeli się kochacie, wszystko powinno się ułożyć. Ustaliliście już termin ślubu?

Tak! – pisnęła podekscytowana Tonks. – Pobierzemy się w Boże Narodzenie.

Przyjedziesz, prawda? Chciałabym, żebyś była druhną razem z Ginny. Nie daj się prosić!

Przyjadę, oczywiście że przyjadę. – zapewniła ją Hermiona. – Nie mogłabym

przegapić takiej uroczystości. – dodała i wzięła ze stołu szklankę z piwem kremowym. W tym samym momencie poczuła czyjś wzrok na sobie. Spojrzała w stronę Rona, ale ten dla odmiany słuchał pana Weasleya opowiadającego o mugolskich wynalazkach. Dziwne wrażenie nie opuszczało jej, więc spojrzała w drugą stronę i spostrzegła, że Syriusz patrzy na nią trzymając w ręce kieliszek Ognistej Whisky. Hermiona poczuła, że jej policzki stają się niebezpiecznie gorące, więc z bijącym mocno sercem gwałtownie odwróciła wzrok. Na jej szczęście Pani Weasley stwierdziła, że za dużo tego dobrego, że jest już późno i wszystkim przyda się odrobina snu. Tym razem się udało.

Przyznaj się. – powiedziała Ginny następnego dnia rano, próbując wygrzebać się z

pościeli.

Do czego? – zapytała Hermiona ochryple, czując lekkie pieczenie w gardle, które

zazwyczaj odczuwała przy rozwijającym się przeziębieniu.

Hermiono, nie myślałaś chyba, że nie zauważę! – odparła Ginny z lekkim wyrzutem w

głosie.

Nie zauważysz czego?

Och, daj już spokój. Przecież widzę, jak patrzysz na Syriusza!

Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. – odpowiedziała Hermiona, zaczerwieniając się przy tym

nieznacznie.

O, czyżbym dostrzegła rumieniec na twojej twarzy? No dalej, nie musisz się wstydzić

tylko dlatego, że jestem siostrą Rona! Ciągle mu powtarzam, że nie ma u ciebie szans. Powiedz, proszę. – Ginny spojrzała na nią błagalnie.

W porządku, ale jeżeli komuś powiesz, potraktuję cię cruciatusem, przysięgam. –

warknęła Hermiona czując, że jej ból gardła przybiera na sile.

Obiecuję, że będę milczeć jak grób. Słowo czarownicy. Więc...?

Co 'więc'?

No jak jest z Syriuszem? Co do niego czujesz, co on czuje i takie tam. Na gacie

Merlina, jakie to ekscytujące! – pisnęła Ginny siadając wreszcie na łóżku.

Co jest ekscytujące? To, że mógłby być moim ojcem, a ja... a ja gapię się na niego jak

oślica i brakuje mi tchu, gdy go widzę i ciągle o nim myślę i... do licha! – wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona jednym tchem, chyba nieco zbyt głośno jak na tego typu wyznanie. Coś zaskrzypiało w korytarzu za drzwiami sypialni. Hermiona spojrzała z przestrachem na Ginny.

Jeżeli to Syriusz? – wyszeptała nerwowo.

Wątpię, uspokój się. To pewnie Tonks szła na dół. Ale... Hermiono, nie rozumiem. Jak

to się stało? Nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie, jesteś na to zbyt poważna i rozsądna! To znaczy... już prędzej spodziewałabym się, że to ja...

Och, nie wiem! Jakoś tak wyszło, po tym zdarzeniu w Ministerstwie, chyba ta

świadomość, że może go zabraknąć... to STRASZNE! Ginny, co ja mam zrobić?

Ginny usiadła obok niej i złapała ją za rękę.

Posłuchaj mnie, Hermiono. Jesteś prawie dorosła i nikt – powtarzam – nikt nie może

mówić ci, co masz robić. A już w zupełności ja. Mogę ci doradzić, ale decyzję musisz podjąć sama. I ja radzę ci, żebyś nie miała żadnych wyrzutów sumienia spowodowanych faktem, że nie czujesz niczego do Rona. On sam pewnego dnia się zorientuje. Nie mam ci tego za złe, chociaż to mój brat. Jeżeli naprawdę czujesz coś do Syriusza, powinnam ci przypomnieć, że jest dorosłym mężczyzną, ma swoje życie i jest dla ciebie zdecydowanie za stary. Ale wystarczy spojrzeć na Tonks i Lupina... zrobisz, co zechcesz. Tylko uważaj na siebie, proszę.

Dziękuję ci, Ginny. Jesteś kochana. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła

przyjaciółkę. Było jej nieco lżej, bo teraz mogła powiedzieć Ginny o tym, czego się boi. Pocieszająca świadomość w sytuacji takiej jak ta.

Wczesne popołudnie było jednak dla Hermiony czasem błyskawicznie rozwijającego się przeziębienia. Przypadek o tyle dziwny, że od kilku dni temperatura powietrza sięgała trzydziestu czterech stopni, a na ziemię nie spadła ani kropelka deszczu, nie było więc żadnej możliwości złapania najmniejszej nawet infekcji. Pani Weasley ubolewała nad wysoką gorączką Hermiony, jej bólem gardła i faktem, że wszyscy mieli wybrać się do Hogsmeade na zakupy i przy okazji wpaść do sklepu Freda i George'a, a w domu zabrakło eliksiru pieprzowego, idealnego na zwalczenie przeziębienia.

Hermiono, nie możesz się z nami wybrać w tym stanie! Zostaniesz w domu, a ja kupię

w Hogsmeade eliksir pieprzowy, na pewno szybko postawi cię na nogi. Wytrzymasz parę godzin? – zapytała pani Weasley.

Mhmm. – odpowiedziała Hermiona nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Może ja z nią zostanę? – zapytał Ron, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć

błagalną nutę. Ginny nadepnęła mu na stopę, a Harry udawał, że niczego nie usłyszał.

Nie ma takiej potrzeby. – odparła pani Weasley. – Syriusz z nią zostanie. I tak nie

może wybrać się do Hogsmeade, ci z ministerstwa wciąż go szukają. Zostaniesz, Syriuszu? – zwróciła się do niego.

Tak, naturalnie. Nie musisz się martwić, zaopiekuję się nią. Prawda, Hermiono?

Tt...tak. – wyjąkała Hermiona skonsternowana, patrząc jednocześnie na Ginny, która

zrobiła minę mającą mówić zapewne 'nie denerwuj się'.

No właśnie, damy sobie radę. Idźcie już, jeżeli macie zamiar dojechać tam mugolskim

metrem.

Masz rację, musimy przecież spotkać się z Arturem, niedługo kończy pracę. –

powiedziała pani Weasley i razem ze swoimi dziećmi i z Harrym wyszła z domu. Hermiona odwróciła się na pięcie, chcąc udać się do swojej sypialni i położyć w łóżku. Czuła się naprawdę paskudnie, a ból gardła był bardzo silny. Poczuła jednak, że Syriusz łapie ją delikatnie za ramię. Poczuła, jakby w tym miejscu przeszedł ją gorący prąd. Zadrżała i odwróciła się w jego stronę.

Hermiono, może położysz się na kanapie w salonie, przyniosę ci koc i zrobię herbaty? – zaproponował Syriusz.

Dobrze, dziękuję ci. - odpowiedziała z trudem i skierowała się w stronę salonu, po

czym usiała na kanapie. Wcale nie miała zamiaru się kłaść, świadomość bycia sam na sam z Syriuszem nieco ją paraliżowała. Podwinęła nogi pod siebie, dygocząc z zimna. Hermiona pomyślała nagle, że to niezła ironia losu. Tak bardzo chciała przebywać w towarzystwie Syriusza, a gdy w końcu pojawiła się taka możliwość, wcale jej się czuła się z tym komfortowo. Zwłaszcza, że nie czuła się najlepiej, można powiedzieć, że wręcz koszmarnie, poza tym, zawsze, gdy była chora, wyglądała co najmniej nieciekawie. Syriusz przyszedł po chwili z grubym, wełnianym kocem i kubkiem parującego napoju. Podał jej koc, którym szybko się okryła i po chwili popijała już małymi łykami gorącą herbatę. O dziwo, ból gardła nieco zelżał. Niezręczna cisza bardzo ją krępowała, tym bardziej, że zazwyczaj nie miała problemów z rozmową z kimkolwiek. Syriusz siedział w fotelu niedaleko kanapy i raz po raz zerkał na Hermionę.

Ciepło ci? – zagadnął, jakby od niechcenia.

Tak. Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się ze mną zostać i że przyniosłeś mi herbatę i koc.

Mógłbyś przecież zająć się czymś innym. – odparła Hermiona odzyskując zdolność mowy.

Przecież wiesz, że bardzo lubię przebywać w twoim towarzystwie. Rozmowa z tobą

to przyjemność, poza tym jesteś urocza. – odparł Syriusz uśmiechając się. Hermionę zatkało chwilowo na określenie 'urocza', ale szybko doszła do siebie. Musiała przestać szukać podtekstów tam, gdzie ich nie było.

To miłe, co mówisz, ale tu naprawdę jest wiele osób, z którymi możesz rozmawiać.

No i jest Harry.

Hermiono, Hermiono. Zrozum, że jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowa! To, że tu jesteś,

sprawia mi ogromną radość. Nareszcie możemy ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać, od ostatnich wakacji nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że mnie unikasz.

Nie, Syriuszu, nie unikałam cię. Byłam... trochę zajęta. – powiedziała Hermiona

szybko, starając się ukryć zawstydzenie.

Byłaś zajęta? Nawet wtedy, gdy odwiedzaliście Hogsmeade, nie mogłaś znaleźć kilku

minut i spotkać się ze mną we Wrzeszczącej Chacie? Harry i Ron zawsze mieli na to czas. – odparł Syriusz z wyraźną pretensją w głosie. Hermiona zaniepokoiła się tonem głosu Syriusza i tym, że starał się rozszyfrować jej zachowanie.

Sugerujesz więc, że specjalnie cię unikałam? A nawet jeżeli tak było, to co z tego?

A może to, że krępowałaś się przebywać w mojej obecności? Może tak bardzo zależy

ci na mnie, że chciałaś się pozbyć tego uczucia? – zapytał Syriusz z ironią w głosie.

Jak śmiesz! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Nie masz prawa tak mówić, sugerując się tylko

tym, że cię unikałam!

A co, jeżeli to prawda? Słyszałem, o czym rozmawiałaś z Ginny. – odpowiedział.

Kłamiesz! – wrzasnęła Hermiona, zerwała się z kanapy i pobiegła na górę do swojej

sypialni. Dobrze wiedziała, że Syriusz mówi prawdę. Jeżeli nawet przypadkiem usłyszał, o czym mówiła z Ginny, wiedział już wszystko. Poczuła nagle, że jest kompletnie bezsilna. Rzuciła się na łóżko i wybuchnęła płaczem. Jak mogła być taką idiotką! Trzeba było o niczym nie mówić Ginny, a wszystko byłoby w porządku. Jak mogła w ogóle zakochać się w Syriuszu, skoro jest tak młoda i głupia! Hermiona leżała tak kilka minut płacząc, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

Odejdź! – krzyknęła i usłyszała kroki oddalające się od drzwi.

Był już wieczór, gdy Ginny weszła do sypialni i niechcący przewróciła krzesło stojące obok niewielkiego biurka. Obudziło to Hermionę, która zmęczona płaczem zasnęła.

Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obudzić. – szepnęła Ginny podnosząc krzesło.

Hermiona podniosła się z łóżka przecierając oczy.

Nic się nie stało, nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam.

Za chwilę będzie kolacja, możemy już zejść na dół.

Nie chce mi się jeść. – odpowiedziała Hermiona niezbyt zgodnie z prawdą. Czuła się

już nieźle głodna, ale perspektywa spotkania się z Syriuszem była zbyt nieprzyjemna, by wysłuchać głosu swojego pustego żołądka. Zmusiła się jednak do zejścia na dół i wypicia łyżki eliksiru pieprzowego, który kupiła dla niej pani Weasley. Nie obyło się jednak bez wypytywania jak minęło jej popołudnie, wskutek czego Hermiona musiała wymyślić na poczekaniu niezbyt interesującą historię o czytaniu książki i zaśnięciu nad nią. Była to historia mało wiarygodna, bowiem każdy, kto choć trochę znał Hermionę, miał świadomość, że zazwyczaj nie zasypiała nad żadną książką, bez względu na to, czy była ona interesująca, czy nie. Tym razem jednak wzięto pod uwagę na jej stan zdrowia, więc nikt nie mógł niczego podejrzewać. Hermiona porwała jednak jedną bułeczkę ze stołu i tłumacząc się sennością wróciła do sypialni.

Czas mijał bardzo powoli. W końcu, około godziny dziesiątej wieczorem do sypialni wróciła Ginny i po krótkiej pogawędce położyła się spać, zmęczona kilkugodzinnymi zakupami w Hogsmeade. Hermiona, której ból gardła w zupełności przeszedł, a gorączka spadła, wróciła do czytania biografii Merlina. Po przeczytaniu kilkudziesięciu stron tego grubego tomiska doszła do wniosku, że i tak nic do niej nie trafia, bo ciągle myślała o popołudniowych wydarzeniach. Sen także nie nadchodził, więc po pierwszej nad ranem, gdy już była pewna, że tej nocy nie zmruży oka, postanowiła zejść do kuchni po coś do picia. Włożyła na siebie szlafrok i po cichu zeszła na dół. W kuchni było ciemno, nie licząc delikatnego światła sączącego się z lamp ulicznych stojących przed domem. Zapaliła lampę i aż podskoczyła ze strachu na widok postaci siedzącej tyłem do niej. Krzyknęła cicho, a postać odwróciła się w jej stronę. Serce zamarło w Hermionie, gdy w postaci rozpoznała Syriusza. Szybko opanowała się i udając, że go nie widzi, sięgnęła po szklankę.

Nie możesz spać? – odezwał się Syriusz wstając z krzesła, na którym uprzednio

siedział.

Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać, daruj sobie. – warknęła.

Musisz mnie posłuchać. – Syriusz podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ręce. Hermiona

próbowała się wyrwać, ale nie miała dość siły. – Wybacz, nie powinienem być tak niemiły dla ciebie. Nie chciałem, bo widzisz... dobrze się stało, że usłyszałem twoją rozmowę z Ginny.

Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli. – odparła Hermiona patrząc mu prosto w oczy,

których wyrazu nie potrafiła odgadnąć.

Dobrze się stało, bo... Hermiono, jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna. Nie jesteś tylko

przyjaciółką Harry'ego, jesteś... jesteś kobietą, na której mi zależy. – wyszeptał gorączkowo.

Syriuszu, przestań! Nie jesteś dzieckiem, żeby robić sobie takie żarty. To żałosne.

rzuciła oschle.

Nie żartuję! Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak długo walczyłem z tym uczuciem! Jesteś

nastolatką, a ja dojrzałym mężczyzną, to nie powinno mieć miejsca, ale nie potrafię przestać o tobie myśleć! Hermiono... powiedz mi tylko, czy to, o czym mówiłaś Ginny, jest prawdą.

Hermiona poczuła, że to jakiś mało zabawny sen, który jej się właśnie śni. Stała w kuchni, Syriusz trzymał ją za ręce i... odwzajemniał jej uczucia? Zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami.

Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. – odparła, siląc się na godność.

Prawdę. Proszę, powiedz prawdę. – nadal patrzył na nią swoimi ciemnymi, pięknymi

oczami.

Skoro usłyszałeś, o czym mówiłam, nie muszę chyba powtarzać. – powiedziała

odważnie. Syriusz złapał delikatnie jej podbródek. Był od niej o wiele wyższy. Stali bardzo blisko siebie, czuła jego zapach, bardzo męski i pociągający. Hermiona patrzyła na niego, a ich usta zbliżały się do siebie niebezpiecznie. Sekundę później połączyły się w pocałunku, który oboje mogliby nazwać trzęsieniem ziemi. Hermiona poczuła dreszcze na całym ciele, a wokół nich zdawały się spadać miliony maleńkich gwiazd. Chwilę później oderwali się od siebie, przerażeni tym nieoczekiwanym wybuchem uczuć. Syriusz puścił jej dłonie, a ona spojrzała na niego targana tysiącem sprzecznych uczuć.

Zaraz ktoś się tu pojawi... – powiedziała, odwróciła się szybko, rzuciła Syriuszowi

ostatnie spojrzenie i pobiegła na górę, starając się robić przy tym jak najmniej hałasu.

Poranek następnego dnia wydawał się Hermionie całkowicie nierealny. Przy śniadaniu ona i Syriusz siedzieli obok siebie i choć nie rozmawiali ze sobą, można było wyczuć ogromne napięcie między nimi. Ginny, która nie wiedziała, co stało się w nocy, patrzyła na to z ogromnym zdziwieniem. Po śniadaniu pani Weasley stwierdziła, że przydałoby się posprzątać w domu, poprosiła więc Harry'ego, Rona, Hermionę i Ginny o pomoc. Harry skorzystał więc z okazji i zaczął rozmawiać z Hermioną o swoich planach dotyczących Voldemorta.

Harry, nie uważasz chyba, że rzucanie szkoły to dobry pomysł! – szepnęła dosyć

głośno Hermiona na wieść o tym, że Harry planuje opuścić szkołę i zacząć poszukiwanie Voldemorta.

A co mam zrobić? Czekać, aż pierwszy mnie znajdzie i zabije?! Muszę coś zrobić, nie

wytrzymam kolejnego roku w Hogwarcie, zwłaszcza, że Dumbledore nie żyje. – odpowiedział Harry strapiony.

A co powie na to Syriusz? Zastanawiałeś się, jak bardzo będzie się bał o ciebie? A

rodzice Rona? Umrą ze strachu!

Nie dowiedzą się. – odrzekł Harry szybko.

JAK TO?! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

Ciszej... Nie dowiedzą się, nie mam zamiaru im tego powiedzieć. Po

prostu ucieknę.

Harry, wiesz, że jeżeli będzie trzeba, ucieknę z tobą. Nie pozwolę, żebyś sam

wystawiał się na takie niebezpieczeństwo! Ron na pewno też się zgodzi.

Już powiedział, że pójdzie ze mną, ale ja nie chcę żeby coś wam się stało przeze mnie.

To mnie chce dopaść Voldemort i to ja muszę stawić mu czoła. – powiedział Harry traktując bahankę Bahanocydem.

Nie, Harry. To wykluczone. Albo pozwolisz nam pójść z tobą, albo Syriusz i rodzice

Rona dowiedzą się o wszystkim. Nie masz wyjścia. – wyszczerzyła się Hermiona.

Harry, ona ma rację. – dodał Ron, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. – Nie ruszysz się

stąd bez nas.

Widzisz? Nie zatrzymasz nas tu. – powiedziała Hermiona patrząc z wdzięcznością na

Rona.

Ale...

Stary, daruj sobie. I tak pójdziemy z tobą. – odparł Ron uznając chyba, że nie ma już o

czym mówić, skoro on i Hermiona podjęli decyzję.

Hermiona nie była nawet zmartwiona faktem, że będzie musiała rzucić szkołę. Pomoc Harry'emu uznała za swój obowiązek już dawno temu. Byli przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele muszą sobie pomagać w ciężkich chwilach. Jednak świadomość, że Syriusz nie będzie o niczym wiedział, sprawiała, że Hermiona odczuwała dziwny skurcz w okolicach żołądka. Syriusz, jako ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego powinien wiedzieć, w jakie niebezpieczeństwo pakuje się jego chrześniak. Stwierdziła jednak, że to nie jej sprawa i póki co postanowiła się nie odzywać. Przez resztę przedpołudnia rozpamiętywała nocne wydarzenia, przyprawiające ją o zawroty głowy. Raz po raz pojawiał się jej przed oczami obraz Syriusza wpatrującego się w jej oczy i całującego ją z dziką wręcz pasją. Żadne słowa, które mogły przyjść jej do głowy, nie były odpowiednie do opisania tej sytuacji. Nie wiedziała nawet, co ma o tym myśleć. Stało się przecież coś, o czym nawet nie śniła, coś absolutnie abstrakcyjnego. W południe Syriusz podszedł do niej i poprosił, by przyszła na strych kilka minut po obiedzie. Powiedział to prawie szeptem, a ona słuchała go zelektryzowana. Jakaś maleńka część w jej umyśle mówiła, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Hermiona uznała, że nie będzie jej słuchać.

Parę chwil później weszła na strych, uprzedzając wcześniej Harry'ego i Rona, że ma zamiar się przespać. Ginny została wtajemniczona w całą sytuację i obiecując, że nie powie o niczym Harry'emu, postanowiła trzymać jego i Rona z daleka od jej sypialni. Syriusz był już na strychu i wyglądał przez niewielkie okienko w dachu. Spostrzegłszy, że Hermiona już przyszła, uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Cieszę się, że przyszłaś. – powiedział przytulając ją. Hermiona poddała się tej chwili,

choć w jej głowie w jednej chwili zaroiło się od wykrzykników. Nagle przypomniała sobie o tym, że dopiero we wrześniu będzie pełnoletnia. Uwolniła się z objęć Syriusza i powiedziała mu o tym, co myśli.

Hermiono, wiem, co czujesz. Ja sam nie wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć,

mogłabyś być moją córką, a mimo to w twojej obecności tracę głowę jak jakiś dzieciak. Myślę, że nie powinniśmy teraz się nad tym zastanawiać. – odpowiedział patrząc na nią. Wszystkie wykrzykniki i blokady w głowie Hermiony zniknęły w jednej sekundzie. Podeszła do Syriusza i nie zastanawiając się nad niczym pocałowała go. On przyciągnął ją do siebie najbliżej jak tylko mógł. I znów tysiące gwiazd wybuchło wokół nich. Hermiona czuła się jak nigdy przedtem. Czuła miłe łaskotanie w brzuchu i przyspieszone bicie serca Syriusza. Gdyby nawet wybuchł pożar, gdyby pojawiło się tu stado śmierciożerców, pewnie nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi. Dłonie Syriusza błądziły po jej szczupłych plecach, gdy zanurzała swoje dłonie w jego gęstych, kręconych włosach. Ten mężczyzna był pierwszym, który całował ją w taki sposób. W pewnej chwili, gdy pomyślała, że Krum nie dorasta mu do pięt, drzwi na strych otworzyły się gwałtownie. Hermiona oderwała się od Syriusza i oboje spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Stał tam Ron, którego twarz w jednym zaledwie momencie zrobiła się kredowobiała. Rozszerzył usta w niemym przerażeniu, po czym zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i zbiegł na górę. Sytuacja z gorącej, zrobiła się lodowata. Syriusz i Hermiona patrzyli na siebie, nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa. W końcu Hermiona zerwała się jak oparzona i zbiegła za Ronem. Pobiegła od razu do jego sypialni, ale przystanęła na chwilę przed drzwiami, słuchając wrzasków, które dobiegały zza drzwi. Zimna strużka potu spłynęła jej po plecach.

HARRY, ONI SIĘ CAŁOWALI, ROZUMIESZ?! HERMIONA I SYRIUSZ!! –

krzyczał Ron.

Ron, to niemożliwe! Na pewno nie! To musiał być bogin, na pewno. Hermiona NIE

MOGŁA całować się z Syriuszem! – odpowiadał Harry, starając się uspokoić przyjaciela. Hermiona uznała, że nie może tego tak zostawić. Nie pukając, weszła do sypialni, narażając się na spojrzenia zrozpaczonego Rona.

Hermiono, Ron mówi, że całowałaś się z Syriuszem. Tłumaczę mu właśnie, że to

niemożliwe, bo...

Harry, Ron mówi prawdę. – odparła Hermiona drżąc.

SŁUCHAM?! – wrzasnął Harry. – CAŁOWAŁAŚ SYRIUSZA? OSZALAŁAŚ?

JAK TO SIĘ STAŁO?

Posłuchaj... – zaczęła, ale poczuła w sobie nagły przypływ siły. – Nie masz prawa

robić mi wyrzutów! Pocałowałam go, bo miałam na to ochotę! I on też miał, to znaczy... I TAK TEGO NIE ZROZUMIESZ! Ron ciągle robi do mnie maślane oczy, choć wie doskonale, że i tak nic do niego nie czuję, a Syriusz... JA GO KOCHAM! – krzyknęła, dopiero w tym momencie zdając sobie sprawę z prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia.

Jesteś nienormalna. – usłyszała za plecami głos Rona. Spojrzała na niego i zamiast

smutku ujrzała w jego oczach szaleńczą nienawiść. – Jesteś nienormalna. – powtórzył. – I żałosna. Wyjdź stąd. Natychmiast.

Hermiona stanęła jak rażona gromem. Nie wiedziała, co może powiedzieć i choć nie czuła się winna, postanowiła opuścić sypialnię Harry'ego i Rona. Nie miała nawet siły, żeby uprzedzić Ginny o bombie, która w każdej chwili mogła wybuchnąć, znalazła więc Syriusza i opowiedziała mu o wszystkim. Teraz każdy ruch mógł spowodować lawinę.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie na Grimmauld Place panowała koszmarna atmosfera. Choć nikt oprócz Hermiony, Syriusza, Ginny, Rona i Harry'ego nie wiedział, co się stało, nerwowy nastrój udzielał się wszystkim. Ron nawet nie patrzył na Hermionę, a kilka dni po całym wydarzeniu Harry przeprowadził z nią bardzo poważną rozmowę. Okazało się bowiem, że rozmawiał z Syriuszem przez kilka godzin i stwierdził, że na pewno nie zaakceptuje całej sytuacji. Hermiona była bardzo niepocieszona, bo to oznaczało, że dwójka jej najbliższych przyjaciół była przeciwko niej, a z pewnością przybyłoby jej wrogów gdyby cała sprawa wyszła na jaw. Póki co panowało milczenie.

Całą tę sytuację ratował fakt, że teraz mogła spędzać więcej czasu z Syriuszem. Ani pani Weasley, ani jej mąż, ani członkowie Zakonu odwiedzający Grimmauld Place niczego się nie domyślali. Hermiona szybko jednak doszła do wniosku, że nikt nie może wpływać na jej życie i nauczyła się ignorować Harry'ego i Rona. Skoro odważyła się zaryzykować ich przyjaźń wybierając związek z Syriuszem, nie mogła się teraz wycofać. I nie chciała. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuła się w prawie w pełni szczęśliwa, lecz do tej pełni brakowało jej tylko wolności. Spędzała całe godziny na rozmowach z Syriuszem. Siedzieli wtedy na strychu lub w jego sypialni, gdzie nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Czasami spotykali się też w nocy. Wtedy leżeli na rozłożonym na podłodze kocu i rozkoszowali się słodkimi pocałunkami. A właściwie... pocałunki były tylko wstępem do prawdziwego sycenia się sobą. I jeżeli nawet ktoś w końcu zaczął coś podejrzewać, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. W końcu, w pierwszym tygodniu sierpnia, stało się coś, co przekreśliło ich możliwość dalszych potajemnych spotkań. Pani Weasley nakryła ich, tak jak Ron, zupełnie przypadkowo. Na Grimmauld Place 12 wybuchła awantura, jakiej jeszcze nikt tam nie widział, ani nie słyszał.

Następnego dnia Hermiona i Syriusz musieli podjąć jakąś decyzję.

Syriuszu, nie możemy tak dalej. – powiedziała Hermiona łkając. – Teraz zacznie się

piekło, muszę wrócić do domu na resztę wakacji, ale nie wytrzymam bez ciebie...

Czy naprawdę tego chcesz? - zapytał Syriusz. – Kiedyś będą musieli nas

zaakceptować, nawet jeżeli nie stanie się to dzisiaj, ani za rok.

To wszystko przeze mnie... Gdybym wtedy nie powiedziała Ginny, co do ciebie czuję,

nic by się nie wydarzyło...

Ale wtedy nie dowiedziałabyś się, jak bardzo cię kocham. Wiem, że to brzmi

tandetnie, ale byłbym gotów oddać za ciebie życie, przysięgam. Ucieknijmy stąd!

Syriuszu, ale Harry... nie możesz go tak zostawić. – wyszeptała Hermiona, której oczy

znów zalśniły łzami. – Postanowiłam już, odejdę stąd, gdy tylko się spakuję, wrócę do rodziców. Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś zostawił dla mnie Harry'ego. Żegnaj, Syriuszu. – pocałowała go przez łzy, a jej serce zdawało się pękać na pół. Poszła do swojej sypialni, by spakować swoje rzeczy. Łzy ciekły po jej twarzy nieprzerwanie, dalsze życie wydawało się nie mieć sensu. Spakowała wszystko, co do niej należało i pożegnała się z Ginny. Obiecały sobie spotkać się w na Kings Cross pierwszego września, po czym Hermiona zeszła na dół. Nikt tam na nią nie czekał. Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z domu. Uszła zaledwie kilka kroków i oczy znów zaszły jej łzami. Odwróciła się, by pożegnać miejsce, w którym został jedyny człowiek, którego naprawdę kochała. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i z domu wybiegł Syriusz z dwiema walizkami w dłoniach. Rzucił je na ziemię, podbiegł do Hermiony i przytulił ją mocno.

- Nie myślałaś chyba, że odejdziesz stąd sama. – wyszeptał.


End file.
